favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Hugtto! Pretty Cure
HUGtto! Pretty Cure (HuGっと！プリキュア Hagutto! Purikyua?) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fifteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It was scheduled to air in February 2018, succeeding KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode on its initial time slot. The themes and motifs of this season include heroism, parenting, and jobs. Info *Director:Junichi Sato, Akifumi Zako *Series Composition:Fumi Tsubota *Character Design:Toshie Kawamura *Studio:Toei Animation *Music:Yuki Hayashi *Network:TV Asahi *Running Date:February 4,2018-January 27,2019 *Episodes:49 *Predecessor:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode *Successor:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure *Opening:We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure *Ending:HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (1-21), Friends With You (18), DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~The One and Only Twin Lights~ (22,36,37) HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU (23-49) *Production:The trademark for this series was filed on October 16, 2017, and was confirmed on November 29 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis *''Hugtto! Pretty Cure Episode List'' Hana Nono is a second year middle school student who aims to become a stylish, mature big sister like figure. When she realises she is late for her first day of school, she cuts her bangs in a hurry, causing her hair to look like a mess! However, there’s a nice turn of events when she meets Hugtan and her guardian, Harry, who had fallen from the sky. But suddenly, the Cryasse Corporation appears in hopes of stealing Hugtan's Mirai Crystal, so they create a scary monster to attack them! With the strong desire to protect Hugtan, a new Mirai Crystal appears and transforms Hana into the Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell.The Mirai Crystals are a crystalized form of Tomorrow Powerer, the magical power overflowing this world that creates a shining future for everyone. If it’s stolen, everyone’s future will disappear, including Hugtan’s future. The story of Cure Yell who should protect important things is about to begin! Characters Pretty Cure *'Hana Nono' (野乃 はな Nono Hanasaki?) / Cure Yell (キュアエール Kyua Eruh?) A 2nd year middle school student who had just transferred for the new semester. Hana is short for her age to the point that she looks almost child-like thus dreaming of becoming a stylish and mature big sister figure. Despite being clumsy, she is always up for a challenge. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hugtan, Hana becomes the Pretty Cure of High Spirit, Cure Yell. *'Saya Yakushiji' (薬師寺 さあや Yakushiji Saaya?) / Cure Ange (キュアアンジュ Kyua Anju? The kind class president from Hana's class who is gentle as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saya herself was a famous child actor however now she doesn't know what to do in the future. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Yell and become a stronger person, Saya transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange. *'Homare Kagayaki' (輝木 ほまれ Kagayaki Homare?) / Cure Etoile (キュアエトワール Kyua Etowāru?) A charming and mature girl from Hana's class who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saya. When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Homare becomes the Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Etoile. *'Lulu Amour' (ルールー・アムール Rūrū Amūru?) / Cure Amour (キュアアムール Kyua Amūru?) Former part-timer in the Cryasse Corporation's Azababu branch office. She is an android who soon developed a human heart when gathering information on the Cures. She becomes close friends with Emiru after she is purified and her emotions develop fully. After watching the Pretty Cure a lot, she and Emiru decide they want to becomes ones too, and after she miraculously receives a PreHeart herself, she becomes the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Amour. *'Emiru Aisaki' (愛崎 えみる Aisaki Emiru?) / Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ Kyua Masheri?) A girl who is Kotori's classmate. Whom has looked up to the Pretty Cure ever since she first saw them, and aspires to be a hero like them. She even created her own alter ego, Cure Emiru, to help out others. She loves playing the guitar. She then befriends Lulu back when she was still with Cryasse and her playing helps Lulu develop her emotions. Soon after, when Lulu is purified, the two decide to be Pretty Cure together. She becomes the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Macherie. Fairies *'Hugtan' (はぐたん Hagu-tan?) / Cure Tomorrow '(キュアトゥモロー ''Kyua Tomorō?) A mysterious baby who fell from the sky, along with her guardian, Hariham Harry, while being chased by the Criasu Corporation. The world overflows with the power to create tomorrow called Tomorrow Powerer however, Hugtan seems sensitive to it, even weak if the power is decreased. Her favourite things are milk and the Cures, and she ends her sentences with "hagyu~". It was revealed that she was Pretty Cure, Cure Tomorrow, that she saved Harry from Cryasse. *Harriham Harry' (ハリハム・ハリー ''Harihamu Harī?) A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hugtan. His role is to guide the Cures, but it seems he often fails to make them motivated. Harry can transform into an amazingly handsome boy and speaks in a kansai dialect. Cryasse Corporation *'George Cry' (ジョージ・クライ Jōji Kurai?) The company president. He was defeated by the Cures with the help of people from Hakugumi and depart into unknown location. *'Restore' (リストル Risutoru?) Secretary to the president. He was purified during the final battle. *'Daigan' (ダイガン Daigan?) Head of the Azababu branch office. Killed by Dr. Traum but revealed to be purified. *'Papple' (パップル Pappuru?) Section chief in the Azababu branch office. After being purified, she open a talent agency along with Chararit. *'Chararit' (チャラリート Chararīto?) Chief clerk in the Azababu branch office. After being purified, he makes video on the internet and open a talent agency with Papple. *'Jeros '(ジェロス Jerosu?) Executive then promoted to general manager in the Azababu branch office. She was purified in episode 45. *'Dr. Traum' (ドクター・トラウム Dokutā Toraumu?) Counselor in the Azababu branch office. After being purified, he was believe to be Lulu's father because he lost his daughter and he created Lulu as his own daughter. *'Bicine' (ビシン Bishin?) Customer Specialist in the Azababu branch office. He was purified during the final battle. *'JinJin & Takumi '(ジンジン Jinjin? & タクミ Takumi?) Bodyguards of Jeros. After being purified, JinJin work as a food broth while Takumi work as a costruction worker before returning to their mistress after she was purified. *'Oshimaida' (オシマイダー Oshimaidā?) The Monsters of the series. Later, Dr. Traum upgraded them into Mou-Oshimaida (猛オシマイダー Mōoshimaidā). Supporting Characters *'Shintarou Nono' (野乃森太郎 Nono Shintarou?) - Hana's father. *'Sumire Nono' (野乃すみれ Nono Sumire?) - Hana's mother. *'Kotori Nono' (野乃ことり Nono Kotori?) - Hana's younger sister. *'Reira Yakushiji' (薬師寺れいら Yakushiji Reira?) - Saya's mother, who is a very famous actress. *'Shuji Yakushiji' (薬師寺修司 Yakushiji Shuji?) - Saaya's father. *'Umehashi' (梅橋 Umehashi?) - The P.E. teacher. *'Anri Wakamiya' (若宮アンリ Wakamiya Anri?) - An old friend of Homare's who's still active as figure skater. In episode 33, Henri was scouted by Cryasse to join their staff.' Items *PreHeart' (プリハート ''PuriHāto?)-Transformation device. To use it to transform, the girls need their respective transformation Mirai Crystal and need to yell the phrase, Heart Kiratto!. *'Mirai Crystals' (ミライクリスタル Mirai Kurisutaru?)-The collectables of the season and also serve as transformation trinkets. They contain Tomorrow Powerer and are the physical form of said power. *'Melody Sword' (メロディソード Merodi Sōdo?)-The weapons that Cures Yell, Ange and Étoile gain in episode 11. Each sword comes with a different name for each Cure, i.e Yell Baton for Cure Yell and is mostly used by the three Cures to purify the enemy. *'Mirai Pad' (プリキュアミライパッド Mirai Paddo?)-A tablet-like device that the girls use for various things like looking up information or using it like a map. With the use of specific Mirai Crystals, the pad is able to change the girls into appropriate outfits for various jobs. *'Twin Love Guitar' (ツインラブギター Tsuin Rabu Gitā?) are weapons Cure Macherie and Cure Amour gain in episode 22 and are mostly used by them to purify the enemy. Location *'Hagukumi City' (はぐくみ市 Hagukumi-shi?)-The city the season takes place in. *'L'Avenir Academy' (ラヴェニール学園 Ravenīru Gakuen?)-The school the girls attend. *'Beauty Harry' (ビューティーハリー Byūtī Harī?)-Hariham Harry's fashion shop as well as his and Hugtan's home. Trivia *This is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending theme, preceded by Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. *Much like its predecessor, the beginning of most episodes features Hana introducing herself to the audience before briefing recapping the previous episode. *Some episode titles appear to make a reference to a previous series to commemorate the franchise's 15th anniversary. It is not known yet whether or not the references are intentional. *This is the first season where Cures from a past season make cameo appearances. In episode 21, Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure appear. *This is the first season where the Cures do not change their casual outfits for the summer. They do however wear the summer school uniforms. *This is the first season where there are sub-leading duos; Cure Macherie and Cure Amour. Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Category:Anime